Night Watcher
by DragonRiderNinja
Summary: David Maza the adopted son of Elisa and Goliath must track down a serial killer fueled by hate with the help of his father... whose been dead for twenty years... Gargoyles with a Frequency storyline PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Happy Family

In the shadows of the forest night, we watched as the deal was going down in the headlights of two cars facing each other. After blinking a couple times to get the slight burning sensation out of my eyes I looked off to the side the darkness nonexistent through my eyes. Quickly spotting my clansmen and daughter, I signaled and we moved closer to our unknowing prey.

Once on the ground I looked around my hiding place. "What do you think Goliath?" Brooklyn asked through our radio link.

I carefully placed the tip of my claw on the special earwig that Lexington recently made for us. "Looks ok but if we don't move soon we could lose them Captain Bluestone," I said.

"I hear you my friend but my orders stand! Wait for back up!" he said.

Uncontrollably I emitted a quiet growl, peeked again, and saw the money being exchanged. "If we wait we lose them! Broadway get behind them and move on my signal!" I said and slipped further into the shadows.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," I replied.

Less than a minute later I was behind the nearest of the cars. "Now Broadway!" I said when the moment came and I grasped it under the bumper, in one motion lifted it onto its front wheels, and flipped it forward.

I slipped out of sight I smiled as I saw Broadway get what I had planned as the other car flipped over the lights going out.

"HOLY…!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"GARGOYLES!"

I watched with amusement as the all crowed back-to-back then frowned as some slipped on night vision goggles. "What now big guy?" Brooklyn asked.

I looked at him in a tree on the other side of the men. "We pick them off, Taurus you with us," I muttered and watched them turn at the pounding of hooves and Taurus came crashing through and taking two with him.

As he did, me and the others climbed to a tall branch and with a grin on my face, I spread my wings and took flight.

I silently glided down to the men, at the last second turned, and saw me before I grabbed him screaming as he and I vanished into the darkness. I knocked him out before we landed and dropped him to the ground. I turned in time to see one by one all but Lexington glided down and snatched a man from the group some firing their weapons wildly.

Soon only one man remained; he twisted in circles looking for us as I circled above him. "What the hell are you!" he demanded openly.

With a grin on my face, I dived and landed right behind him and he froze then whipped around to point his gun at me. I seized it from him then grasped him by his collar lifting him off his feet and he started kicking.

"Your worst nightmare!" I growled my eyes aglow and he froze petrified to move.

In a short while, we had the men tied up using pieces of the cars. As I finished I twisted hearing distant sirens and saw through the trees signs of flashing lights.

"Well those lads finally decided to show up," Hudson said coming close and I nodded as Lexington dropped down onto all fours.

"Do you think they'll be angry we moved without them?' he asked looking up at me.

"If they are it was my decision and I will take responsibility," I said and feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked at Taurus who nodded at me.

"Hey why would we be in trouble we got the guys maybe they'll just be angry we showed them up!" Brooklyn said and I silenced him with a glance.

We waited as the police pulled up and Captain Bluestone climbed out of one in his usual trench coat. The officers surrounded the men he had tied up as Bluestone came over looked at them then at us. As he walked over I heard reports of another Nightstalker murder, I closed my eyes in sorrow, and opening them faced Bluestone.

"I know you're used to working on your own old friend but this was supposed to be a joint operation between divisions," he said.

I held his gaze. "If we had waited for you it would have been too late," I said.

He sighed shaking his head. "Well you know I'll have to take it up with your unit commander though I doubt it'll do much good considering it's your wife. Now did you guys get the evidence?" he said smiling, I smiled back, and I nodded at Lexington.

He went forward and handed Bluestone the surveillance video. "Now we must go its a few hours before sunrise," I said and moved for the trees.

Soon we were gliding through the night air heading for the city. I listened and talked with the others as we made our way over the rooftops heading for the castle. As we came over the courtyard, I smiled at the sight of two boys about the same age playing floor hockey.

I hovered for a second as I watched one swipe the ball away from the other started for the goal. When he was close, he fired his shot which soared thought he air toward the middle of the goal. Then at the last, second the ball halted in midair and zoomed in the other direction.

"Hey! No magic Alex!" the boy shouted as he caught the ball as it zoomed by

He caught sight of me and broad smile spread across his young face. I dove for the ground and landed with a run as he ran toward me as fast as he could.

"DAD! ANGELA!" he shouted as I scooped him up in my arms and twirled us around.

"How's my Little Sentinel?" I said plopping him on my broad shoulder after folding my wings over me.

"Good," he said taking Angela's hand as she smiled up at him.

"Did you get the bad guys?" he asked her as Alex skated over.

"We got them David," she said as Lexington converged on Alex.

"I heard you had quite a night,"

I turned and smiled as I saw Elisa walk down the stone steps to the courtyard a half-stern half-smiling look on her face. "David I have to speak to your father alone about something," she said reaching the bottom.

I slipped him from my shoulder and placed him carefully on his feet. "Come on David lets go play some games," Angela said and the others led the two boys from the courtyard.

When they were gone, Elise walked forward. "I got two calls tonight one from Hudson the other from Matt," she said.

I sighed. "It was under control Elisa and Hudson as some would say is a little up tight in his old age," I said walking to meet her and we embraced.

"Nothing wrong with old age we all get there, but still you should have waited for backup. This unit was designed to bridge the gap between the NYPD, New Olympians, and Gargoyles not for them to compete with one another," she muttered as we separated.

I held her upper arms then looked away. "I know but if I had waited months of work would have been for nothing, and I could not let that happen. I did what I did and now those men are where they belong," I said.

The two of us were silent for a few seconds before I muttered, "I heard there was another murder, who was it?"

Closing her eyes, she looked away. "Anna Greenson," she muttered and uttering a soft growl looked away.

"That's four support party members who's doing this?" I demanded.

She was silent then cupped my face and turned it to look at me. "I don't know but for right now as your unit chief I'm telling you to wait next time to be safe, and as your wife I'm tell you to be more careful," she said and I smiled before bending down to kiss her.

"EWWW! GROSS!"

We parted lips and turned to see David pretend to throw up. "Oh yeah! Well now you're going to get it!" Elisa barked and darted after him.

I smiled as I watched her chase him into the castle before looking up at the night sky and saw a star shoot across it. "DAD! HELP ME!" I heard David shout through the walls.

Smiling I returned may gaze to the door out of the courtyard and ran through it.

Later that night my wings folded against my chest I stood with David in the courtyard of the castle with his bike recently released of the training wheels. "Dad put the training wheels back on," he said as I came around to his right side.

Smiling I knelt down next to him, "don't worry you can do this, remember never give up," I said then stepped behind him and gently took the back of his seat.

I heard him take a couple deep breaths then he began to peddle and I walked behind him. "That's it keep peddling, keep peddling," I muttered as we went a few feet.

After a few more feet I muttered, "I'm going to let go now," I said then slowly let go.

"Keep peddling keep peddling," I muttered as he went wobbling a little ways on his own then fell on his side with a clatter of metal.

In a second, I was at his side seeing if he was all right and less than a second later Elisa and Fox came running and at the sight of her David raced to Elisa's side. After checking that he was all right, she let him go inside.

"Come on Sentinel don't quit now," I called out.

At once Elisa round on me was as close to my face as she could get. "Don't be so hard on him he's just a child," she barked and I flinched back.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He just needs to know you be there for him," she muttered.

I looked at her for a second and nodded. "You're right, you're right," I admitted and she slowly turned and walked back in with Fox.

I slowly turned running my claws through my hair looking up at the moon. Feeling eyes upon me, I turned back and saw David looking at me from the battlements. I smiled and placed my fist over my heart and he smiled back as Elisa appeared over his shoulder. All too soon, me and the rest of the clan were getting into position for the day.

Before I climbed on to my pedestal, I looked back and saw David and Elisa come up David with his usual sunglasses. "You mind your mother now, and be good at school ok," I muttered kneeling down.

He nodded and we shared a hug. I then looked up at Elisa then slowly stood and she smiled her black hair whipping in the light wind. She stepped forward and hugged me before we kissed and again David made a gagging sound.

When we separated, I turned and hopped onto the pedestal and assumed a pose as it saw the horizon begin to lighten then knew no more.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. 20 Years Later

Leaning against the tower window David watched as Sara piled her stuff in front of the elevator of the castle. He was a tall muscular man with long midnight back hair that contrasted the golden hue of his skin as it danced in the light breeze from the window. He drew his black denim jacket batching his dark jeans and boots.

Drawing some of his long back hair back he turned away from the sight. No longer able to bear how it breaking more of his heart.

Walking down the corridor his boots clicking on the stone he returned to his apartment rooms in the castle. Looking around as he walked through the rooms, the signs were clear that she was leaving as things and ornaments from the walls and shelves were missing from their places of honor. Before he could do anything, the door behind him opened again and he turned and froze.

Facing him with diamond like tears running down her face from her Viking blue eyes stood Sara. She was as tall as he was with a slender body with hard lean coiled muscles that moved with a cat like grace. As they continued to stare at each other, she raised hand and pulled back a few strands of her golden red hair showing her elf ears.

They held each other's gazes for a second before she adverted hers and went to retrieve more of her things. "So that's it Sara? After five years you're just leaving?" David asked before turning to watch her.

"I've been leaving for almost a year now David. So you either haven't noticed or you haven't cared!" She snapped closing a suitcase.

At once, his face-hardened. "You're right we should have quite a long time ago! In fact we never should have started!" he snapped whipping around to face her.

At what he saw, his face fell faster then the fresh wave of tears that had overcome her as she covered her face with her hands. Feeling ashamed and low, he walked forward, turned her into him, and held her close.

"I'm sorry; I am so sorry my love. And I know it's my fault…I… I can't change who I am Sara. I have tried so hard but I can't," he said and at that, she shook her head and stepped back.

"No David it's that you won't change! And because of that my heart is breaking!" she said in a river of tears. Keeping her eyes locked on his she slowly cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his before slowly lowering them. "Good-bye Sentinel," she muttered then turning picked up her pack and left him alone.

Like he had been turned to, stone David stood rooted to the spot his eyes closing at the sound of the door. A single tear falling down his cheek. Then with an anguished cry, he turned and slammed his fist against the stonewall next to him.

When he was able to regain his composure he went to a nearby table, unhitched both his weapon and badge from his belt, laying them on the wooden surface. Turning his head, he eyed the photographs in sterling silver frames there.

One was of his parents wedding; another was when they brought him home from the reservation orphanage as a baby wrapped in a blanket in his mothers loving arms. And the last and in the grandest frame was their last family photo. Reaching over he slowly picked it up and walking to the living room sat down on the sofa looking at it.

It had been taken shortly before…he was in his hockey uniform after his team won the district title. With his trophy in hand, his parents stood either side of him on bended knee their faces full of pride. Whipping away a tear at the memory of the day, he looked away.

"what would say about your Sentinel now Dad?' he asked looking at the picture again running his fingers over his father face.

A short while later he was alone on one of the towers wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt going through one of his martial arts forms with fluid motions his eyes closed. Trying to drive the pain away. When he was done eyes opening, he walked to the edge to lean against the low wall.

"Something on your mind Katana?" he asked not turning around.

A second later clawed feet walked across the stone floor and Katana joined him at the wall. "Eyes on the back of your head," she muttered.

"You put them there," he muttered.

"Then I taught you to well. In both that and Bushido," she said then looked at him.

"I thought you were one patrol with the rest of the clan," he muttered.

Nodding she looked out at the city below. "I was but Mei was getting fussy so I decided to stay and look after her," she said and he nodded thinking of her's and Brooklyn's new hatchling. For a few seconds they stood looking at the view in silence before she glanced at him. "I saw what happened," she muttered and his gaze lowered.

"I gotta go change, early shift," he said turning to walk away but stopped when she wrapped her claw around his upper arm.

Turning he looked at her. "You know if you ever need to talk, we're all here for you," she said and he nodded.

Walking back into his apartment he was met by loud noises of a game from his living room Viewing Glass. "Hi Uncle David!" called the young boy to engrossed in the game to come and greet him.

"I'm not your Uncle Kid," he muttered low enough for him to hear.

"David is that you!" called a second voice that he knew to well from the kitchen.

"Alex! What are you guys doing here?" he asked walking into the living room to sit behind Alex's son.

"We wanted to see Lexington before we left! Hey you want some mead?"

"Sure!"

A few second later Alex came in a tankard of mead in each hand and David turned to look at him. They were about the same height with Alex having a leaner look to him. As he walked, his long red ponytail shifted with the fanged earing.

"Can you believe that Anna still won't let me mix my potions in the house? I make one mistake and…," he said handing Alex his tankard before emphasising the statement with hand gesture.

Before taking a sip, David shrugged. "Hey Uncle David guess what? Dad is taking me fishing! Do you want to come?

He promised not to use magic during it!" the boy said excitedly.

"well you better hope that the Merlin of the twenty-first century would keep his word, but I wish I could but bring me back a big one," David and glancing at Alex who pretended to be mortally offended.

When he was able to regain himself Alex said, "Me! Not keep my word! Never!" and David smiled.

"By the way is it okay if James uses your old gear?"

Lowering his tankard David nodded. "Yeah it should be in the hall closet if you can find it?" and at once the boy paused the game and darted for the hall.

When he was gone, Alex leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees. "Just so you know Sara called Anna," he muttered and David looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Before another word could be spoken James called from the hallway, "Dad look at this!" and both men got up and went to him.

When they got to him, he was pulling a large old-fashioned trunk from the closet. "Hey, it's your Dad's old trunk," Alex said in wonder.

David nodded. "Yeah I've been meaning to give it to Mom," he muttered leaning against the wall.

"Can I open it dad?" James asked looking at his father.

"Can he?" Alex looked at David who shrugged his approval and at once, the truck's lid was thrown open.

Inside the boy found sacred things from times past. Ranging from photo albums to papers.

"Hey dad what's this?" James asked holding up an object.

Narrowing his eyes Alex muttered, "Gods above David that your Dad's old communicator. The one Lexington made for the Clan. I haven't seen it for years," as he took it from his boy.

"So that's what people used before holophones and magic?" James asked looking at them.

Shaking his head Alex said, "not really son, these babies were different they used specific radio wave frequencies to work…I wonder if it still does?" then flicked the small power switch a couple of times and nothing happened.

Holding his hand near the earpiece a small wave of energy passed from his palm to it and the light flicked on and off. "Oh darn," he muttered.

"Its junk kid nobody uses those things anymore," David said putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

Just then Anna's voice called out, "Alex James you here?"

"In hall mom!" James called out and Anna walked in with her nymph like grace.

"Hey honey Grandpa Lexington and the others will be back soon, hey David," she said smiling and David nodded.

After handing the ear piece back to David, Alex looked at his son. "Come on boy we'd better get go. You coming David?" Alex said before looking at David.

Nodding with a smile David muttered, "yeah I'll be right there," and the three of them drew close and in a flash of light was gone.

When they were gone, the smile slowly dropped before he looked back down at the open trunk. Dropping to one knee, he shifted through the albums pausing when a newspaper clipping caught his eye. The paper in hand he walked back to the living room and retook his seat on the sofa dropping the earpiece on the coffee table.

For a few seconds he just stared at the title on the paper. Then frowned as a static sound met his ears. Looking up his eyes locked on the earpiece.

Putting the paper down the title displayed for all to see.

**CITY MOURNS THE LOSS OF HERO GARGOYLE KILLED IN QUARRYMEN AMBUSH**

Picking it up David frowned at it as a strong voice said, "1094 calling house come in house."

Frown still there David slowly slipped the communicator over his ear. "Hello?" he tensely said into it.

"Hey 1094 here who have I got?"

Sitting back he said, "Name's David."

There was a few seconds silence then, "well this is a police band so unless this is an emergency you're going to have to get off."

Chuckling David said, "The story of my life pal, heck I didn't even know cops still use these things. You must be pretty old fashioned?"

"My wife would have to agree with you on that. Where are you transmitting from?"

"Manhattan, New York."

"Small world same here. Well since I got you…I am curious if you're as excited for the Cup Finals as my son is?" the voice said.

Lowering his head to his fingertips before he said, "aw I don't really follow hockey anymore."

"What? Why?"

Shrugging David muttered, "I just got tired, and the bad memories," and a silence fell between the two.

"Well then you would not get along with my son. Though not many get along with him when it comes to Hockey since he's not a full Rangers fan."

"Really, who else does he follow?"

"The Mighty Ducks," and at that David chuckled.

"The Mighty Ducks, the 2003 Cup Series against The Maple Leafs, man I'll love Gretzky and Kariya to the day I die," he said smiling eyes closed at the memories.

"My son would say now you're talking. He also says Kariya will lead them to win game one," the voice said as static started to block it.

At once David's eyes snapped open. "What are you talking about? It was all over after Sundin's break away and King's assist," he said frowning.

"…would… say…dreaming," the voice said as the static became stronger then died.

"Hey buddy! You there?" David snapped tapping the communicator.

Just then, there was a knock at his door. Looking up David removed the communicator as his door opened and Angela came in. Smiling David stood.

"Hey little brother I was expecting to see you on the tower. And yet I find you here," she said as the two held each other.

"Sorry Angela I just got caught up in…," he said as they stepped back looking back at the paper.

"Old memories," she finished and he nodded. "I miss our father to, every time I'm out on patrol…every time I look at my children...every time I visit Mother Elisa, who by the way asked me to ask you to visit as soon as you can. Now let's go the rest of the clan is waiting," and he looked at her smiling at he shook his head as they turn to leave.

"I was like, where is he? Where is my little brother? Where is the person Grandpa Maza calls Night Hawk?" she said as they walked out.

All the time David was thinking, _who the hell was that?_

_20 years ago…_

Goliath stood alone on one of the castle towers tapping away at his earwig. "1094 calling unidentified broadcaster Manhattan," he said again into the mouthpiece.

"Goliath."

Turning he faced a smiling Elisa. "You know someone wants to spend time with his father before he goes to sleep," she said.

"Okay I'll be right in," he said and nodding she went back down the stairs.

Turning he looked back up at the stars. "But who by Merlin's beard was that?" he asked openly before following her.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
